American Horror Story: Tainted Love (Reuploaded)
by creepylady1
Summary: (This is a Hypodermic Sally x Male OC) Peter Wayne, a scientist went to the Hotel Cortez after he broke up the engagement with his fiancee. What he did not know is that he will find his perfect match, Hypodermic Sally, a damaged drug addicted woman with secrets of her own. Will Peter Wayne fix this broken girl or will he go become a different person?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The sounds of glass shatters as the vase the once held daisy's fall down the wooden floor. Peter Wayne's baby blue hues darken in wrath as obscenities were spewing out of his "lovely" fiancée's mouth. While Peter was working at his lab, his fiancée was making chemistry with Jackson, his twin brother. Peters usually clean cut black locks were now in a disarray from the amount of times his hands went through his hair in frustration. Jackson, a married man in his own right was smirking as Peter slowly starts to black out.

By the time he got back into reality, he was driving his black ford 1960 thunder-bird across the state border to California. Thoughts lingered through his mind as he turned on his car radio. As he anxiously taps his fingers onto his leather clad wheel, the news station comes on. "Breaking news, two people found dead in a hotel room. Police say that the crimes might be connected to the Ten Commandments copycat killer. More details later." Faint flashes of memories of what happened started to flash in Peter's mind as he starts to drive into the city.

The lights of the city lit the night sky. Peter's eyes grow tired as the classical rock music quietly plays from his radio. Peter looks around his surrounding as his eyes spot a sign that has 'Hotel Cortez' fancily painted onto the sign. He parked his car near the hotel's façade and entered the beautiful hotel.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

When Peter Wayne entered the hotel, the first thought that crossed his mind was the beautiful 1920's style of structure sparked a keen interest to the young man as he walks towards the front desk. His ocean colored orbs glanced at the large wooden front desk where a older woman with short curly blonde hair stood, looking at Peters slim built. The dullness of her eyes showed that she had suffered years of hard times.

"May I get a room please?" Peter smiled politely at the lady. "Okay sir" The woman's voice hid the agony and numbness that made Peter feel empathetic for her. Peter's large hands hand the lady a hundred dollar bill as she gives the young man back a key with the number forty eight painted onto the oval key ring with a golden paint. "Thank you" Peter smiles politely, grabbing ahold of his leather suitcase.

Peter walks towards the elevator, pressing the round button. Peter glances down to his IPhone to see that his brother has been trying to call and text him. As Peter turns off his cellphone, the elevator doors open, where a man in a ocean blue silk cape and his makeup reminded him of an elegant version of Dr. Frank-N-Furter. "Excuse me, do you know where room forty eight is at? I'm sorry to be a bother" Peter's accent shows a bit as a nervous smile makes its way to his slightly sun kissed face. "Follow me" the beautiful man spoke as Peter steps into the elevator with him.

For the first few minutes were deafening as Peter stares straight ahead towards the doors. "My name is Peter" Peter attempts to make conversation with the person beside him. He was never big on small talk unlike his twin brother, maybe that's why Peter's fiancee gravitated towards Jackson, the social butterfly. "Liz Taylor. Are you passing through or staying awhile?" Liz glances at Peter's form. "Staying awhile most likely" The slight ringing of the bell interrupted them.

Liz was first to exit the elevator, the faint scent of perfume faintly lingered the air as Peter followed closely behind, not wanting to waste Liz' time. As they passed one of the rooms, the sounds of screaming can be heard which left Peter imagining what is happening and cringing a bit. The duo stopped in front of room Forty Eight. "Thank you for showing me to my room" Peter started to pull out his wallet "You don't need to pay me dear"Liz walked away, leaving Peter alone in his new temporary home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As Peter walked into his room, the first thing that he noticed was the strange smell that lingered throughout the room. Peter ignored the smell as he sits his suitcases onto the queen sized bed. As he unzipped this first bag, he felt like something or someone was watching him. He turned around behind him to see nothing was there. He sighed to himself as he takes out his lab kit with such care like he was holding a baby. He gently started to set up his miniature lab on the wooden bed-side table.

Peter Wayne places the last vial of chemicals onto his bedside table. He suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion, his blue orbs glanced at the queen- sized bed as he slid off his boots. He slid his body on the bed, eyes drooping down as he drifts off into sleep.

Flashes of images flashed before Peter. Images of his love, his light being with him and all the beautiful memories that they have shared all the way to Peter's discovery that while he was making advancements in science, his love was discovering biology with his "perfect" twin brother. Rage filled him as he grabbed a hammer that he had left on the table and everything was turned to blackness.

When Peter finally regain consciousness, Peter was driving down the interstate in his black ford 1960 thunder-bird, shaking like a leaf due to his nerves. The desolate landscape was somewhat comforting for Peter, nature has always been his bitter-sweet escape from his lab and from people in general. People didn't bother to understand why Peter the way he is and focused more on Jackson.

(Hey, it's Creepylady1 here and I personally hope that you enjoy this chapter. Have a nice day/night.- Creepylady)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

(This chapter was inspired by the song "the kill" by thirty seconds to mars, I don't own this song)

When Peter Wayne woke up, his body is drenched in perspiration, his hair clings to his oval face. He goes to his suitcase, grabbing a white tee shirt, jeans, and his towel. He enters the bathroom, his vision foggy from just waking up. The shower curtain swayed a bit as Peter places his clothes in a neat pile on the floor. Peter sees the swaying curtains as he walks closer to the shower area, opening the curtain to see nothing on the other side. 'It's just lack of sleep that's making me jumpy, nothing more' Peter thought to himself as he takes a shower.

When Peter was finished with his shower, the sounds of a gentle tapping on his hotel door got his attention. "I'm the maid, do you need your sheets changed?" a faint female voice could be heard from behind the door. "No thank you miss" Peter politely speaks, drying his hair as he buttons up his shirt. Sliding on his shoes and grabbing his keys, he walks towards the door to leave his room.

Walking to the bar, he sees Liz Taylor pouring a drink for a young girl. The girl had short, curly waves of dirty blonde hair. The woman captivated Peter, she wasn't breath-taking in the since of America's Next Top Model beauty, but her beauty showed her young life of pain and agony like a Polaroid that was burning. Her once youthful face was prematurely aged from a concoction of drugs and stress. Peter walked to the bar stool next to her.

Peter's sapphire eyes glanced at the broken girl, her makeup looked like a 90's grunge look, the leopard print coat looked worn down as if it was heavily used for years, the ribbon around her neck frames her neck. "Pick your poison, dear" Liz speaks. "Whiskey please" Peter answered. "Wow, somebody wants to get drunk." Peter can feel the smirk from the woman next to him. "I'm Sally" she takes a sip of her drink "I'm Peter" Liz Taylor slides Peter his 's hand goes into her jacket pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a plastic lighter. "Want one?" she offered Peter as he politely declined.

(I am sorry for the chapter being late with this chapter, my computer was acting up last night when i was about to post this chapter. Requests are still opened on my Tumblr if any of you want to request anything. Thank you all for reading! -Creepylady1)


	5. Chapter 4

(Hello everyone! I'm wishing fellow Americans a happy Thanksgiving! -Creepylady)

 **Chapter Four**

Peter spoke to the captivating woman for what seemed like hours with the occasional smoking cigarettes and drinking of our drinks. Peter has never opened up to anyone like how he talked to her. "I have to work tomorrow, hope to talk to you later?" Peter slurred slightly as Sally as he paid for his drinks.

The faint music lingered as Peter feels as if someone is watching him, watching him like a labrat being observed by scientists. The young man shakes off the feeling as a effect of the alcohol he consumed while he was with Sally. When the elevator slightly dings, Peter drunkenly hurries to his room so that he can be in the safety of his warm bed.

He unlocked the door slowly and quietly so that he doesn't piss off the other people that were asleep. When he entered his room, A cream beige colored envelope laid on Peter's bed. Curiosity got the best of Peter as he tripped over his feet, stumbling onto the bed. He picks up the fancy envelope that looked elegant, as if this envelope came from Jay Gatsby himself. Peter opens the envelope with care, Reading over the words that were inside the envelope.

The calligraphy of the invitation looked so beautiful that Peter envied the handwriting. From what Peter drunkenly read, the invitation was for the Devil's Night event from a Mr. March. 'Who is this Mr. March and why does he want me at this party?' Peter thought to himself as sleep finally knocked Peter out.

(Hey Guys! Thank you for reading this chapter and thank you for reading this. All requests are open on my tumblr myahsimagines1 So feel free to request anything you want! Stay creepy, Creepylady)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The ear-exploding sound of the alarm woke up Peter as he slams his alarm clock, turning it off with a waspish expression on his face. His head was pulsating as if his brain was being stirred inside his skull. Peter walks slowly towards the bathroom to get some Advil to alleviate the throbbing pain inside his head. Peter opened the small Advil bottle and took two pills out of the bottle. As Peter took the pills, he turned on the sink faucet and washes the sleep off his face.

Peter got dressed into a white lab coat and a pair of black slacks. He buttons up the last button of his blue dress shirt as his cellphone starts to ring. Peter answers the phone, not aware that someone was stalking him from afar. When Peter finally got of the phone, he rushed out the door and went to the lab. The labs white walls and cool wind gusts made the lab more welcoming to Peter as he walks in. A young woman with long black hair and pools of mud for eyes welcomed him as he walked to her.

"Hello mam, I'm Peter Wayne. We spoke today on the phone, I believe." Peter uses his southern charm with a small smile on his face and his hand was out for the woman to shake. "I'm Amanda Jackson, and yes we did speak this morning." She smiles back, shaking Peter's hand. 'Amanda is beautiful, but she wasn't as breath-taking as Sally.' Peter thought to himself as Amanda showed Peter to his station.

(Hello reader! Requests are still open for my AHS Tumblr account. I have a question for you fellow readers: if I were to write a One shot, what fandoms and character(s) should I write about? Please comment below if you want me to write one or if you want to leave a review, please do so. Stay creepy, -CreepyLady1)


End file.
